dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
God Split Cut
& & & |similar='Evil Spear Salza Blade Spirit Sword Bad Lancer' }}Fierce God Slicer (神裂斬, ''Shin Retsuzan) is an Energy Blade technique used by the incarnations of Zamasu. It is Zamasu's signature technique. Overview Zamasu creates a field of purple energy around his right hand, creating a blade powerful enough to bifurcate a much bigger being, such as a Babarian. It can also be used as[[Heavenly Arrow| a medium to fire Ki Blasts]], or as a defensive move (both demonstrated by Future Zamasu). Zamasu first attempts to use this technique on Goku after losing to him in their sparring match when Goku stretches out his hand to help Zamasu get up, but is stopped by Gowasu. He then used the attack on Planet Babari to kill a Babarian attacking him and Gowasu, despite Gowasu telling him not to. Zamasu also used this attack to threaten Zuno, demanding information about the Super Dragon Balls and Goku. Later, Zamasu killed Gowasu using this attack; however, Whis undid this by rewinding time. Zamasu's second attempt was thwarted when Whis teleported a ki-resistant oven mitt onto his right hand. He later tried to strike Goku with this attack, only for Beerus to catch it with ease. An alternate version of Zamasu, who later would become Goku Black, successfully used this attack to kill Gowasu while he was drinking his tea. Future Zamasu used this attack several times during his battle with Goku and Future Trunks in the alternate timeline however the technique in the hands of Zamasu has proven to be offensively ineffective against Goku and Future Trunks, who merely swat his hand aside due to the gap in their power. Due to being Zamasu, Goku Black can use the God Split Cut; notably, he used it to kill Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten in his old timeline. He later goes on to use an upgraded version of it named Violent Fierce God Slicer, utilizing his Super Saiyan Rosé aura. Variations *'Heavenly Arrow'- A variation where the blade can be extended somewhat or fired as a blast at long-range in rapid succession. Named in Xenoverse 2. *'Instant Severance '- A long-ranged combo technique used by Zamasu and Future Zamasu. *[[Divine Weapon Forging|'Divine Weapon Forging']]: A special ability invented by Goku Black to manipulate ki and its properties into something different entirely. ** Violent Fierce God Slicer '''(激烈神烈斬): An enhanced variant of the technique used by Goku Black and Fusion Zamasu. ***Divine Retribution' - A downward slash with his ki blade that as it strikes the ground, produces a long stretching shockwave of similar cutting might. *** 'Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword: A more powerful version of his usual sword form, he uses it in combination with several piercing energy blasts that explode on contact. ****Divine Lasso' - The user shoots out multiple energy javelins from his blade that first pierce the target and then explode. It was named in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. ***'Violent Fierce God Slicer (scythe)': An even more powerful version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer technique, attained by Goku Black after he turned his anger into power. It became capable of opening a rift in space and time which could release clones of himself that are as strong as he is. Other Appearances This attack was named in Dragon Ball Heroes as Zamasu's Super Attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears under the name Aura Slide and is one of Goku Black's Super Skills in his base form. As part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can obtain it by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop for 170 TP. Gallery Zamasu Blade.jpg|Future Zamasu using the God Split Cut against Goku. Black_God_Split_Cut.png|Goku Black prepares his God Split Cut. DBSuper_EP57_2.png|Future Zamasu using the God Split Cut to fire ki blasts. Zamasuxv2.jpg|Future Zamasu using God Split Cut in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 References Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques